


HYMENOCALLIS

by AyJay2020



Series: The BOWL; Superbat [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Original Work, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Clairvoyance, F/F, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Implied Mpreg, Killing, M/M, Murder, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Post Mpreg, Prequel, Prison, Romance, Serial Killers, Smut, Superman Played by Henry Cavill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyJay2020/pseuds/AyJay2020
Summary: Before The BOWL and after, this is about William Lillie Sr. and his life in the side lines.From being the son of a serial killer to being the third most expensive person in Gotham city, William takes more risks just to be normal when being normal was never really in his description.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Original Character/Original Character/Original Character
Series: The BOWL; Superbat [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173203





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prologue is short but others aren't.

I haven't always been such a fun loving person. I was born into a killers life, serving my father without dignity and respect. He taught me to be strong and high but kept me low. Low enough to be his scared little slave.

Gregory Vixon, one of Gotham's most notorious criminals who was never caught. My father and nothing more. But that could be where I'm very, very wrong.


	2. I

My first memory of life was sitting in dirty water playing with something. I can't quite figure out what it was or who it belonged to. By the looks of it, possibly the object was my mother's who had died while I was an infant. She was omega. Blonde, green eyes. The perfect victim for Gregory.

Let's begin with my fifth birthday when I remember the first time a girl got free from the basement. She looked like the pictures of mother on the wall. Her screams were empty of meaning to me as she yelled for me to help her. All I could do was watch until he lunged at her with a sledgehammer smashing her head like a rotten pumpkin. It made me smile...

If you understood, I wouldn't have to tell you this. It all depends on how you're raised. The first ten years of my life was a complete waste of value, but if you stick around it will make for a great story.

You see, he made me watch. I had to sit, silent. Calm. I had to be him. None of the girls survived. We made sure of that. I loved it for the most part. At least, until someone told me otherwise.

"You have to stop him! He's evil! This is wrong!"

"No, no. Papa told me-"

"Your-your papa is a demon. What he does isn't right..."

I began to hesitate going near him. When he killed her my distance made sense. I couldn't stand to watch anymore brutality from him. He noticed soon enough. I had been sitting only feet from his murder when I fell asleep trying to keep my eyes closed so I didn't have to see. I couldn't see.  
G

regory duct taped me to the chair every time after that. 

One night he never came home. Then two nights. Then three. On the fourth he came back drunk with another woman. A brunette. She looked nothing like my mother. Had his M.O. changed? I had no idea. This was his last victim.  
H

e never made me watch with her. I was locked in my room but I could hear everything from beyond the door. Scratching, screaming. She would cry into the vents. I hoped someone would hear her from upstairs in the building but no one ever came to the apartment. I was going on ten years old. A celebration was to be made. He pushed me into the basement with her in the dark and only one dangling light. "Who's there? Gregory..? Ple-please don't hurt us..."

"My name is William Vixon. I'm his son. I won't hurt you. Please don't have me hurt you for him." She peaked from under her blanket at me, a baby girl in her arms. She was pale as gaunt. Her features had sunken in since the last time I saw her. I don't know how long but it must have been almost a year. She had given birth only days before. The baby looked much healthier than she did. "She's yours?" The woman nodded.

"I guess I would say congratulations on being a big brother but this situation might not go so well." 

My heart dropped. I was an older brother to a half sister born to a victim of a serial killer who was also my father. I don't know how happy I was not to be alone but I was so scared of him I didn't know what to do. I had to protect both of them. And I did.  
I

spent two nights with them before Gregory burst into the basement with his signature sledgehammer, Natalie scurried into the corner with baby Jennika, me standing with my new found confidence. 

"Move, boy."

"Leave them alone." He glared down at me with a fist lifted into the air. I took a step forward. "Go away." He brought the first to my face knocking me into the cement. Natalie let out a yelp as he went toward them, Jennika crying. He set the sledgehammer by the stairs as I wiped blood from my cheek slowly scooting to it.

He was beating her behind me. I picked up the heavy tool and made my way to them. "Dad..." He turned as I brought up the hammer and smashed it over his face. I watched him fall limp, twitching every few seconds. "He's dead. That happens a lot when they die. You can go." I turned to face Natalie and still crying Jennika not expecting to see her not moving. "Natalie... Natalie!" I shook her thinking she was only asleep. She had died. 

I swallowed my fear and took Jennika in my arms and carried her upstairs. It was eerie to be without him. I had never left the apartment. The door was unlocked but hard to open. The halls of the lowest level looked dull. Lights flickered. I didn't know where I was going or how to get out. It was a maze and all the doors were locked. One opened to a freezing cold stairwell that led up for so many levels. I left through the door one floor up hoping it would lead me out but the halls were so big I got lost again.

Nothing seemed like we were going to get free from the apartment block. I walked in the dim halls until I wandered into an open area playing quiet music, an older, wrinkled woman folding clothes on a table. Jennika let out a whine, the woman turning to face us. "Oh my- you poor child." That woman called the police. At the time I had no idea what the police were until the authorities showed up and raided the hotel. The cameras flashed and questions were going at me from the press. I clung to my sister not letting anyone take her from me.  
A middle aged woman and her husband stood in the crowd beside another family with a younger boy. His mother kept his eyes covered from the scene but the four watched me pass. I stared back at the couple. They waved at me.

"He saw horrific events in that damp hell hole. How can a child survive such and I without being as crazy as his father? Let alone witnessing the death of Natalie Shearman, the mother of his half sister." I sat outside the office feeding Jennika with a clean bottle and fresh clothes. It had been a week but the investigation was hardly over. My father killed over 50 women. I killed him. "He needs a stable family and friends. I want the Lillie family called. Michael and his wife haven't had children and have been trying to adopt. Maybe they can foster him, possibly adopt. The baby could go to Jared. They only have their son."

I peaked into the door at the social worker speaking with Him Gordon, the chief of officers at the time. "Do you think he could handle it?"

"Excuse me Mr..?" Both looked to me with shocked expressions. "I have to go to the bathroom."


	3. II

I had no proper teaching while I was with my father. I went through the elementary grades in six months as well as seventh grade. By the time I was thirteen years old I had passed most children my age into calculus math and senior chemistry science. English, history and art failed as I spent the best of my time watching movies and reading books. Most weekends I was at my uncle Jared's condo spending time with Jennika. She could talk but had a speech impediment, and it was mainly about her toys and the things that she saw at daycare and kindergarten. Michael did adopt me recently after Felicity, his wife and my mom, bonded with me. She was always sweet with nothing but kind words and encouragement. Michael called it her 'hidden wrath'.

"One day you'll realize what she's done and then you can't do anything. That's how she got me to marry her. Your mom's a flubbing siren."

"That's one way to put it..." I looked to the tv screen after a whisper told me to. I don't know what but the boy reminded me of a very familiar scenario. "Who is that?"

"His name is Bruce Wayne. His parents were the richest people in Gotham until they were shot. You two are the same age so you would've been eight at the time and right now you're sixteen so that was a while ago." He turned up the volume. "It seems him and Jim Gordon are good friends. Bruce just found evidence on the Falcones... Again."

"Smart kid. I like his style." What Michael didn't expect me to do was sneak into the Wayne manor that very night to see just how good the Bruce kid was.

I wore all black as expected. No lights were on but that wasn't strange for near midnight. Another whisper, but that of danger, told me to leave. I ignored it and went further into the house. My night vision goggles witnessed movement from the main hall. I went towards it only to be knocked back, them turning the light on blinding me for a split second before turning off again. "Who are you?"

"I just wanted to test you! I swear. I was messing around. It's a joke." He pulled my goggles off and tossed them away. He turned on the light. Bruce Wayne stood beside his butler, his arms crossed.

"It's very immature of you to go pranking people, William Isaac Lillie." Great he knows my name... I stand with his help, dusting my jacket. 

"I apologize for my intrusion. Forgive me."

Bruce narrowed his eyes then shrugged. "C'mon. Alfred was making coffee." I followed them into the kitchen. "So you have an interesting backstory, William."

"Please, call me Will." The disembodied voice whispered in the back of my head to trust him. I frowned.

"What's wrong? Is it a tough subject?" Alfred questioned. I shook my head.

"No, not at all. I just. I'm a medium and my mother follows me. Sometimes she keeps me safe or gives strange advice." The two look to one another. "If you've never heard of this before, I wouldn't hurt a fly. It happens to people who have had been close to the dead or sometimes were born this way."

"I understand. It sounds... strange, but I trust you."

Bruce and I talked for a few minutes before I had to return home. The way home was much quieter, no cars and no people other than the occasional group surrounding few garbage barrel that was on fire. I ran towards downtown closer to my uncle's house to sneak a few minutes with Jennika. I passed a familiar building, it rundown and greying from just sitting there. I gasped realizing why the building looked so familiar to me. I was still running and tripped abruptly over a tire lying in the road, my face smashing into the concrete. I lifted myself up being a hand to my forehead. Blood... I am so grounded.  
I

continued on to Jared's house, the strange feeling of being watched stuck to my brain. I kept looking behind me but there was nothing. 

A tug on the back of my ear pulled me to the dirt, my ears shrouded with angry and aggressive whispers. I couldn't see anyone but my skin was burning like they were sticking me with hot pokers. I screamed and kicked out, my hands pushing against my ears trying to block out the whispers. They stopped suddenly. My breathing began to slow and I peaked open my eyes to meet with a slick black car not feet from me. The passenger side door opened, my mom stepping out. Her face was wet with tears. "Will, are you alright sweety..?" She stepped closer. "Let's go home, William." I winced as she told my hand pulling me up. Her eyes calmed me, the mother doe look she had making me fully break down into her shoulder.

I woke up the next day in the hospital. Jennika was hopping on my bed trying to wake me up, her smile the first thing I saw. "Hi Willy! Bweakfast time!" Jared snored himself awake, Michael laughing at his brother. I sat up, the headache finally getting to me.

"Relax. You have a concussion." Michael took my hand. "What were you doing at three in the morning wandering the city? You could've been kidnapped or worse." 

"I went to see Bruce Wayne at his manor. I got lost in my way to Jared's condo. Turns out the apartment block I grew up in is on the way there." I chuckled. Jennika had my fingers, counting them. "I had a panic attack and fell. I'm fine, dad. I'm not a a kid anymore. Right now I want to ask how Jenny is."

Jared rubbed his face. "They said I should put her in first grade level because of how smart she is. She's been really good." I grinned.


	4. III

"You know, I should really get my own place."

Felicity stopped to stare at me with her not so hidden shocked expression. She set the shirt she was folding in her lap. "You just turned seventeen. Can't it wait? We've only had you for these small years and you want to leave?" I scoffed shaking my head.

"No, it's not that. Mom, I had an epiphany."

"An epiphany?"

"Yes. Actually, it was more of a daydream. I wish to buy a rundown building and made a hotel restaurant from its ruins." Secretly I hoped to buy the home I used to have, make it good like it was before my father made it a list cause. She let out a laugh pulling my hand down. 

"It sounds sweet but you have no idea how to run a hotel, let alone a restaurant. Maybe you should go to that business class and learn how to before you invest your money in something you could bankrupt. Doesn't Bruce go to the really nice one in Japan?" I shrugged.

"Something like that. He said he'd be gone for along time so Alfred and I have been hanging out downtown with Jenny. Maybe I could call him?"

"Do it. Ask him how much it is."

I went to the phone and dialed my best friends number. Felicity folded her last clothing item before leaving the room as it rang. The ringing stopped, shuffling around taking its place. "Moshi Moshi?"

"It's Will. I wanted to talk to you about something." The phone went silent for a moment.

"I am sorry. You have the wrong number." A woman with a thick japanese accent answered. I gasped. 

"Do you know anyone by the name of Bruce Wayne?" The woman went silent again. I could hear tapping and flipping of papers. She hummed.

"He was enrolled here in business courses. It seems he's never attended any except the first day. His father picked him up." I halted all movement. Bruce's parent's are dead. How the hell did his father pick him up!

"Thank you ma'am, for your time." I hung up and scribbled the information into a notepad, my feet then taking me from the room out of the house. I hopped on one of our many cars and sped off to meet Alfred at the manor. He was sitting at the bar counter waiting for some tarts to finish baking, my fast entry startling him. "I want to know where Bruce is. He gave me the wrong number for me to get a hold of him in Japan." Alfred opened his mouth only to close it and nod.

"Yes. Bruce never had really planned to get business education since he's known how to run his company from his toddler ages." I frowned. "If I told you anything about what he was doing in Japan, he would never trust me again."

"I'm his best friend."

"And I raised him. Bruce will be back when he decides the time is right. Until then you have to do what is best for you." He stood and walked to the oven pulling the tarts from it. I set my keys on the counter, sitting in another chair. Alfred took tongs and placed a tart on two plates putting both down. "You have a very great importance to this city with the inheritance you can get. I taught Bruce, and so did his father, that he can use his money to do better things. This city needs it with all the chaos it has." He bit into the tart and I not mine. He was right about that. I could help, especially while Bruce is gone.

I drove by my uncle's condo. Jennika was jumping on her bed giving monkey ears to Jared and Kate. I smiled and continued on. The house was empty, void of noise and people. I walked slowly through the halls, my right hand pulling a knife from its rack. "Hello!" No answer. A clatter came from the maids room. I ran, her picking up the phone and untangling its curly wire. Her hands were shaking. "What's wrong?"

"I-i. Your dad. He was in a car accident while you were out." She placed the phone back to her ear. "Yes, he's here. Alright. " she turned to me. "It's your mom." My mom snuggled as I took the phone, her son's making my heart sink more than it already had.

"Momma?"

"Jared is coming to pick you up." The phone clicked as she hung up. The doorbell rang with Jared's arrival, I put the phone back on its hangar and left. He took us to Gotham, dropping me off at the front to park the car elsewhere. The receptionist gave me the room number my feet not hesitating to have me run up the stairs. I glanced at every door number turning two corners before I crashed into a cart and knocked myself and another person over.

"Hey, watch it!"

"I-i'm so sorry. Just, uh... Where is, where is room B on this floor?" I pushed myself up the person on their knees picking up the dropped items. "Please, my dad's here."

They flipped their hood, woman glaring up at me from her mess. "He's two rooms down in the back bed." 

"Thanks." I sped my way into the room, two other people in beds closer to the entry. May pairs of feet surrounded the bed, both of my uncles and my aunt on one side. My mom rested quietly with her head over Michaels chest. The family looked from him to me. "What happened?"

"We all got calls from Felicity. Mike was on his way home from a meeting and some jackass in a bigrig crashed into him from behind." Nathaniel, the oldest of my dad's siblings, wiped his face. "They said he might not wake up with the amount of blood in his brain and no one near to do a surgery." I pulled a chair to sit beside my mom, my hand fitting into hers. The machines keeping Michael alive beeped every few seconds counted my sheep for me and killed me into a deep sleep.


	5. IV

Ever since I left the hospital, I haven't been sleeping. My schooling was going down the drain and I had no one to talk to. Mom was in her room all day, everyday with only out housekeeper allowed to enter. The funeral will be this afternoon.

"How are you feeling?" I glance at Alfred through my mirror. He let me stay with him ever since dad was unplugged the two weeks ago. I am very grateful.

"How I always feel. Numb." He drove me there. He walked with me to our seats among my family. Alfred was there every step. I held my mom's hand as she cried over the open casket. It wasn't something I could control but the mass of voices were surrounding the coffin whispering sweet sorrows into my ear. A familiar one rose the hairs on my arms. I looked up from the grass to meet Michaels face. I gasped. He was almost glowing, a smile on his face. "Dad..?" He nodded placing a hand on my shoulder. He glanced behind me and frowned. Before I knew it he was disappearing into a shadow. "Dad, no! Dad! Dad, please don't go!" 

My uncle's arms grabbed me from behind pulling me away from the casket. I screamed reaching for the now dark shadow covering my dads coffin. "Get off me! Get off!" I pushed Jared and Nathaniel away, my feet taking from the ceremony. I pulled open the door of the closest car. It's keys were still in the ignition.  
M

y family ran after me into the street as I sped away.

I was over the speed limit for miles. I was halfway to Metropolis when I saw red and blue lights flash on and begin to follow me. I went faster but the vehicle caught up pushing me to pull over. The cop walked to my side with his gun up pointing at the window. "Out. Now." I sighed and stepped into the gravel with my hands up. He pulled them behind my back cuffing me saying my rights and dragging me along to the car. He slammed the door before calling dispatch. I flopped back against the seat. He turned around. "What's your name, kid?"

"William I. Lillie."

By the end of the week I was in county jail. After that, state jail for a year for theft, not pulling over for a police officer, and not having a licence. I was checked for intake and given an orange jumpsuit with white slippers. The guards walked me to my cell passed the court yard. Cell block three, room 119. "Have a nice stay, Lillie." I sighed.

A snicker came from the top bunk as I walked further into the room. A kid possibly my age or older leaned over the edge of his bed looking down at me. He had charcoal hair and hazel eyes with the excitement of a five year old kid in christmas, his dark skin in great contrast to the orange jumpsuit we both wore. I set my stuff in the bottom bunk. "You look like shit." He said.

"Thanks." 

"What'd you do to get in here? You don't seem like the guy to kill somebody."

"I didn't kill anyone. I stole a car and didn't comply with the cop immediately." He nodded, him spitting his thumb nail after chewing on it. I stood straight giving my hand. "I'm Will."

He took my hand. "Nice to meet ya, Will. I'm Warren, but you can call me Wren." I smiled. "So, you like cheese?"

My mom visited me the next week. She had been crying again. "I promise I will be here every week. You have me and Alfred and Jenny. Oh, I should've brought her but Jared is moving to Metropolis for work."

"He's what? Does he not realize that I won't be able to see her for six months to a year and him taking her away will make it harder after I get out. Sometimes I think Jared was the stupid one of his siblings instead of being the surgeon he is."

"Hey. There is no reason to be an ass, Will. He just sees his brother wherever he goes so he wanted a fresh start. You can make one too if you get out before your eighteenth birthday one good behavior." I nodded. 

"I know, mom." My eyes peaked behind her through the window where a line of people stood to meet with their family. The girl I ran into at the hospital was in the line. She looked my direction, her eyes meeting mine. I cleared my throat. "Will he at least let her closet me while I'm incarcerated?" She inhaled.

"Jared said he'll be by in the next two weeks with her, she already missed you." She leaned back pulling her hair up, my glanced going back to the girl. "The boating company has been passed to me in Michaels will, I've kept all that he gave you in a savings account so you can do with it as you please when you get out."

"Really. That is, extremely generous of you."

"Well, money is not the only thing your dad gave you. I couldn't bring it in but I have it in the safe. I think you'll really love it." The girl looked my way again, a blush forming over her cheeks. I smirked. "How's it going in there? Did you make any friends?"

"I'm not in middle school anymore, mom, I'm in jail. But yeah. I made a friend with my roommate, Warren Warner. He's been here a year and six months so if I do good behavior we'd be getting out around the same time. Also, he's a beta so we won't argue as much like I did with Bruce."

"Well Bruce was your best friend it's natural for you to fight. Two alphas can be friends, William." She sighed placing a hand to the window. "You keep up the good work, okay son?"

"Yeah, alright." 

I returned to my cell, Wren sitting in the corner reading a book he earned from working in the library. He peaked his hazel eyes over its spine. "Heya."

"Whatcha reading?"

"The second part of the hobbit trilogy. I worked overtime so I got first pick. How was your visit?"

"Eh. My mom says my dad left me something after he died but hasn't told me what it is. There was a girl too. She was in the line waiting for a spot to open to meet with someone. I don't know who, though. I never got her name when we met before, at least not that I remember." 

"I bet she was smokin'."

"I will grind your bones, Warren." I flipped into my bed. "I think she likes me."

"She probably already has a man in here. That's most likely. Either that or its her dad, but watch out. The other alphas in here can be seriously dangerous so don't go asking around to see who she came to see." 

"I know very well what I should and shouldn't do." He set his book in his lap.

"Tell that to the system, buddy."


	6. V

I thought I could handle being in a confined place. I grew comfortable to be in close quarters. To be friends with the disembodied people who lived among me my entire childhood. The jail was different. People were living in rooms together, sharing bathrooms and where they ate. I had my good days and my bad. Several times mom would ask how I got my bruises and I would do the usual "I walked into something." She never seemed to fall for it. It was my third week incarcerated when I was told I had a visitor. Honestly I was very confused. Two days before my usual meet up with my mom, of course growing up in Gotham it could be anyone. 

I rounded the corner, my eyes searching the line up of glass and phones. Mom was nowhere to be seen. The guard led me to a corner table where I met the gaze of the same girl from before. "You..."

She smiled slightly, the shine in her green eyes making my gut twist. "Hi." I pulled the chair out and sat, my feet bumped here and she pulled them closer to herself. "I saw you here a few weeks ago." I nodded.

"Yeah. I stole a car and stuff. Trust me though, nobody else but the police were involved." I leaned back taking in her aura. "Who were you visiting when you last came here? You look too young to have a husband so was it your dad?" She frowned. " Sorry, I just - I'm sorry. Can I get your name before we get into more? As you probably know, my name is William Lillie. I prefer Will."

She hesitated. "Rena. De Nofia."

I grinned. "I like that. You have a pretty name."

Rena lifts her arms onto the table, her hands covered in half washed grease stains up to her elbows. "You're a mechanic."

"Sort of. My dad is, I'm just saving money for school." She awkwardly fiddled with her thumbs. I noticed the bluntness her fingernails and the tattered red flannel wrapped around her waist. She looked a typical tomboy but her scent said different.  
I

didn't realize it was her at first but when she pulled her black hair into a ponytail it expanded over me. The spiciness burnt my nostrils until I wrinkled my nose and sneezed. "Are you okay?"

"Uh- yep. Sorry... My nose just got overwhelmed for a second. All better now." Not. It stung my eyes her scent was so strong. It made me want to delve deeper and find the source but if course, that would be highly inappropriate.

The dark tint of her hispanic glow showing through the yellow lights above, her smirking know full well it was her who caused me to sneeze. "Its funny. I can hardly smell you. Do you take suppressants?"

I shook my head. "No. I've always been like this. An alpha with rosewater for a scent. You on the other hand almost killed my nose." We laughed.

"Carolina reaper peppers. Pretty hot but not the hottest." She kept me company for the next hour, jokes and things in common mixing into our conversations. I watched her wave goodbye from the other side of the glass as the guard led me back to the my block. My cheeks were sore from the amount of smiling that happened during my visit. Warren was sitting with his feet dangling over the edge of his bed. He chuckled, my grinning face looking up at him.

"We you get laid?" Is shook my head, him frowning. "You don't have the usual scent of the visitor you always have. Who came to see you?"

"Her name is Rena and I think her dad is in here. She was the same girl I saw standing outside the last time but she came to see me. Me, Wren. And guess what? She said she'll see me next week!" He laughed.

"You sound like a school girl."

"I feel like a school girl. She makes me all giddy inside. I think we're fated, dude. She likes me, I know it. If she didn't, why would she bother to come to me?"

"Well your kind of rich."

I shrugged. "I'm not that wealthy. I have enough to buy something big and make a living off of it and that's it. She knows that. Everyone saw the will my dad had all over the news. Hell, you knew before I even ended up in here. I'm just saying. Rena gives me the right kind of feels."

The cafeteria was always the worst. We hung out there. Ate there. In the corner was even the place to watch our shows. Warren slid around on the smooth cement floor, his slippers gliding him around. I watched with a giggle here and there trying not to lose my lunch out my nose. He twirled and gripped missing the closest table by an inch, his curly hair the only thing touching it. "Holy shit." He squeaked. Before I knew it the highlights from my ramen and all the noodles in my mouth had spewed from my nostrils. I choked on half, my hands pulling the ramen from my nose.

"Ow, ow. Fuck. Damn it, Warren." I snorted the rest out into a napkin. "Oh, that burns." 

"That, was so, awesome."

"You almost got both of us killed because you got bored. Next time to back to reading, dumbass." He crossed his arms glaring at me. A whisper covered over his voice, both mixing to where I could hear what was said. "Did you not just hear that?"

"Huh?"

"I swear I just hard something."

"Uh, no... I was asking if you were going to eat the rest of your ramen." He grabbed the bowl peaking into it. " Nevermind. I think you snotted into this." I sighed.

"So you think Rena will be here today? She said so last week."

"Maybe. Don't keep your hopes up, though."


	7. VI

"So they said you'll be out in two months? That's epic! I can't wait to actually give you a hug and say hello face to face without glass between us." She rested her forehead on the glass attempting to be closer to Will. "Its been hell working without my dad these four months. Him being in here puts so much strain on the shop."

I hummed into the phone. "Don't worry about that. I could ask my mom to use some of my money to help you but that didn't go so well last time."

"I don't want your money, William."

"I know..." Rena leaned back rubbing the spot where her head was on the glass. "When you get out in going to make you dinner. I make really good food, so says the shelters I volunteer for. What's your favorite dinner?"

"I, uh. I can't remember really. Anything would be better than the food here." She chuckled.

"Good. Now I can surprise you. Hey, tell Warren I say hi and that I'll see. you both when you get out." Rena scooted her chair out, the guard taking me back to my block. Warren met me at the door, him tossing a bottled water in his hands. 

"How was miss De Nofia."

"I made a promise not to tell you anything that goes on in our conversations. She says hi though." I snatched the bottle from Warren's hands taking a drink. "This water tastes like battery acid. Where the hell did you get this crap?"

"Uh, Vince had an extra that he didn't want. You know how much of an ass he is, he probably had someone spike it." I looked at the bottle. Warren snickered as I walked to the closest garbage can and dumped it. 

"I do not want to fuck this up. I promised Jenny and Rena I would see them so don't give me that fucking look." I smacked his side as he continued to laugh. "Stop laugh you prick. Stop it." He inhaled and coughed into his hand. I patted his back, him giving out the rest of his giggles. "You good?"

"Shit. I didn't realize how much you were in love with her until you threw away a perfectly good bottle of water, that I used my own money to buy from the vending machine, after you assumed it was spiked." He sighed resting his head in the palm of his hand. "You really don't want to fail these last two months, do you? Will Rena wait for you if you do mess up and have to spend your full sentence..?" I shook my head.

"I do love her. Mom doesn't know about her, as you know."

"Yup. Just another thing to keep under the radar when you get out, like the fact your besty, me, is an omega sharing a room with the best snozz of all alphas."

"Please, don't ever let me think about that again. Your heat almost had us- oi. I'm so glad they got you on suppressants now."

"Well they never had to before. My cell mate before was another omega and we acclimated with everything. You know what? Maybe Vince will be my alpha. I could use a good f-

Thanks my ears with my fingers to block out the omega talk. "Nope! Don't want to hear this! La la la la! I'm leaving now." He pulled me back by my shirt before I could leave. "Stop it! No!"

"Oh, poor boy. You should tell your pretty little delta that she can have you because I got me a real alpha."

"Don't be nasty, you icky, icky, perv." Warren stuck his fingers in his ears blowing a raspberry, him chasing me to the cell. The days inside were better after I was told two months. Rena visited more often than normal, her lending money and assuring I had a place to stay after coming out. My heart rate always rose whenever I would get called for a visit, it dropping if it wasn't her. I was falling in love and it hurt so good. 

Warren would be leaving soon. He had two hours to finish packing the small trinkets he acquired in the jail, Warren going through it slowly with his amount of talking. I sat on his bed with my hand pressed firmly into my cheek, my brain slowly shutting out what he was saying. He snapped in my face my head springing up and hitting the cement ceiling. "Ow! What the fuck, Warren!"

"Don't be falling' asleep." He smirked and tossed his last doodads into his bag, him tying it off. "So... Will you call me?" I looked at him, bewildered that he would ask such a question. 

"Of course, dumbass. You're my best friend. Dont get all Omega on me now."

"I am not. Eat my shit, Lilly."

"Yeah, yeah." I couldn't help but smirk as the asshole left the cell and left me alone for another month without any real friends to talk to. No one but my own right hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I do want to be clear that this character is not an actual DC comics character. This character and his family are mine.


End file.
